


Waiting Game - Song Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LIEK 50 BATH TUBES OF ANGST, Lots of Angst, OMG I NEED HELP, Sorry again, Suicide Attempt, WTF IF A BATH TUBE?, i also love blood, i like blood, sorry about the shit, this is shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic for the bandom and the clique, based off the song Waiting Game by Parson James.... CHECK THE TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game - Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> WOO FIRST FIC FOR THE CLIQUE YA!!! read the tags for trigger warnings and this hasn't been beta'd or edited.
> 
> also i'd like to apolgise for the following fic, GET YA TISSUES READY PEOPLE....
> 
> Enjoy......
> 
>  
> 
> Song Fic Based Off "Waiting Game" By Parson James.

**_I've been fishing and can't catch a bite_ **

**_I've been praying, ain't seen that light_ **

**_I've been searching high to the low_ **

**_I've been working, working, working myself to the bone_ **

  
  
  


It has been weeks now, three to be precise and everyone is preparing for the worse. Everyone but Tyler. Tyler the one who refused to leave Josh's side from the moment he found him lying in a pool of his own blood with two deep, long cuts that started at his wrist and ended at his   antecubital space  on his right arm while smelling of alcohol and having an empty bottle of Zolpidem. He should be dead, but he isn’t. So from that moment Tyler has taken refuge in the stiff, grey, plastic chair next to his band mates bed. Refusing to cry because Tyler Joseph doesn't cry, instead he prayed,comforted Mr and Mrs Dun when they walked into Room 344 of the ICU unit to see their eldest son lying stiffly in a bed while connected to so many machine with fresh white gaze covering his forearm and black charcoal smeared around his delicate lips.

  
  


**_Now my skin starts to crawl_ **

**_I'm gon' tear down these walls if I don't get out_ **

**_I've lost heaven to hell_ **

**_And I know very well I'm gon' get it back_ **

  
  


Twenty One, That’s how many tiles are on the ceiling of Josh’s room. Tyler counted. Twice. Ironic huh. Tyler’s also started thinking back to when maybe Josh might have relapsed again, he’d seen the Drummer’s hips,that held scars that vary from years to weeks ago, the thickness of them showing that the elder had used different weapons, yet what sickened the singer the most was that he could identify the razor blade cuts from the box cutter scars and then the obvious cigarette burns. It made the brunette skin crawl.

  
  


**_There's just this waiting game_ **

**_And I don't know how to play_ **

**_It's enough of a fight staying alive anyway_ **

**_Yes, there's this waiting game_ **

**_And I don't know how to play_ **

**_It's enough of a fight staying alive anyway_ **

  
  


It’s been six weeks now. Mark and Jenna have decided enough is enough and GOD DAMN IT TYLER YOU SMELL GROSS AND YOUR CLOTHES ARE COVERED IN HIS BLOOD JUST GO GET CLEANED UP AND GET A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP AND WE’LL LET YOU COME BACK IN THE MORNING! So that's  why Tyler is sitting in Josh’s freshly cleaned bathroom that smells like bleach (yet the phantom scent of iron fills his nostrils). No doubt that it was either Mark or Jenna, maybe both who cleaned crimson off white squares, thrown out the numerous towels that Tyler had used to try STOP JOSH FROM BLEEDING BECAUSE OH GOD THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD WHY WON'T IT STOP. Realisation hits him like a ton of bricks, though that if he keeps moping around,not working for the answer to his prayers then he’ll never see Josh’s , so in a manic rush Tyler strip out of his clothes, gets in the shower to then quickly washes weeks of dirt and sweat off his slim frame leaving a pink tinge to pale skin (Maybe the water was a bit too hot, but that doesn't matter right now. Well at least not to the ukulele player.)

  
  


**_There's a voice in my pillow that's got it out for me_ **

**_Cause it keeps mumbling, mumbling mumbling_ **

**_All through the night, I can't sleep_ **

**_I've been patient, oh, a change gonna come_ **

**_But that damn clock don't stop ticking, ticking, ticking away_ **

**_That's the storm_ **

  
  


It’s been two months to the day and Tyler's trying not to loose hope. Josh hasn't woken up yet but his breathing independently, that's a good thing right? Anyway it's 3am and Tyler hasn't had a peaceful sleep in two months, black bags a permanent feature on his porcelain face but that AWFUL CLOCK IS TICKING SO BLOODY LOUD. Silently Tyler whispered to the sleeping feature “Josh i-if you can hear me, please p-please wake up, I can't do this without you, i need you by my side, you’re my best friend, please just wake up.” that's when he broke, overdue tear spilling from his chocolate eyes onto paper white cheeks.

 

**_Now my skin starts to crawl_ **

**_I'm gon' tear down these walls if I don't get out_ **

**_I've lost heaven to hell_ **

**_And I know very well I'm gon' get it back_ **

  
  


Josh wrote a note. Nobody knows it exist. Nobody doesn’t include Tyler. He doesn’t know what draws him to retrieving the note from its constant place in his back pocket but something does, maybe a need to finally know why. After he cries for the second time. He holds onto the drummers stiff hand, looks at the boys face, his beard has grown and his colourful hair is more washed out and his brown roots very obvious, he can see dried soap from where the nurse hadn’t successfully sponge bathed him and that just made him cry more BECAUSE A NURSE SHOULDN’T HAVE TO SPONGE BATH JOSH, JOSH SHOULD BE AWAKE, HE SHOULD BE DOING JOSH THINKS AND HAVING SHOWERS WHILE NOT DRYING OFF PROPERLY! “Wake up Josh...Please.”

  
  


**_There's just this waiting game_ **

**_And I don't know how to play_ **

**_It's enough of a fight staying alive anyway_ **

**_Yes, there's this waiting game_ **

**_Oh, I don't know how to play_ **

**_It's enough of a fight staying alive anyway_ **

  
  


Sunday. The singer has alway hated Sundays, so three months and twelve day after he last saw his best friends walnut eyes gleaming back at him. None of his prayers had been answered,all his hope is almost gone and Tyler couldn't take it anymore, he and Jenna had booked tickets back to Ohio for tomorrow,leaving Mark and Dustin to keep an eye on the unconscious body of Josh. Tyler needed to think about his own mental health and this waiting game was not helping with that, so here he was saying goodbye to Josh for now “J-josh i'm not sure if you can hear me, I'm never sure but it's been over fourteen weeks… and I can't watch you like this, i'm so so sorry, you’re my best friend I promise, you’re an amazing musician but I have to go back to Ohio because if I don't then I'm scared that you’ll never see me alive again.” the end came out in more of a whisper as tears threatened to shed. “Goodbye.” getting out the chair and talking the nineteen steps to the door were the hardest steps his ever taken. Except around the twelve step he heard it, a faint stuttering that then turned into a choke behind me, of course he then spun around to see it, a pair of red rimmed walnut eyes full of tears looking straight at him.

 

“T-T-y-ler! Wa-it!” a hoarse voice whispered.

Hands flying to his face in shock the younger one replied in a shocked whisper... “J-Josh!! You’re awake?!”

**Author's Note:**

> welp *gulps* im leaving it on that cliffhanger because im a cruel fucker, sorry to Josh for fucking him up also to Tyler for putting him through that shit.
> 
> Also i literally researched which of Josh's arms had the tree tattoo on, and from there i researched what the inside of the elbow is called, then i searched what types of wood are dark, what types of sleeping pills there are so if the FBI find this then heya im not insane just emotional :P
> 
> This is also posted on my Quotev account HTTPGHOSTY so go follow me on that if ya want
> 
> (i was eating passion fruit & mango frozen yogurt when reading this and i think i got my tears in it)


End file.
